Garments which are water vapor permeable and water permeable but which have been made waterproof by equipping them with a waterproof, water vapor permeable functional layer without compromising its water vapor permeability are very popular. Such garments have also proven valuable in workwear and protective work clothing. Some garments may become very dirty during their use, such as for example, fire fighters' jackets. These garments must undergo rigid cleaning procedures. Some of these rigid cleaning procedures have the potential of damaging the functional layer, particularly layers that are comprised of a microporous film of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE).
There is a need for a collar connection device for use in garments to allow easy disassembly and reassembly of inner liners. The device must maintain waterproofness when fully assembled.